La profanation des jardins secrets
by Nibirue
Summary: REPUBLICATION. Event de l'été de la scott's pack. Prompt : Une licorne a décidé que Beacon Hills était un bon endroit où s'installer ! Problème, c'est connu, les licornes ne se laissent pas approcher par tout le monde, heureusement, il y a un vierge connu dans la ville ! Sauf que... Notre puceau ne se révèle pas plus capable que les autres d'approcher la sale bête capricieuse !


**REPUBLICATION**

Note : L'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartient pas. Je fais que jouer avec.

Voici ma petite contribution à l'évent de l'été sur la scott's pack, les louveteaux.

Prompt :

Une licorne a décidé que Beacon Hills était un bon endroit où s'installer ! Problème, c'est connu, les licornes ne se laissent pas approcher par tout le monde, heureusement, il y a un vierge connu dans la ville ! Sauf que... Notre puceau ne se révèle pas plus capable que les autres d'approcher la sale bête capricieuse ! Quelqu'un va devoir s'expliquer...

Je tiens à remercier Amalko et Scriboulette pour leur aide, leur soutien, leur bêta-lecture et leur patience.

 **Profanation des jardins secrets**

« Aaaaahhhhhhhhh ! »

Stiles projeté par la bête atterrit en douceur grâce aux réflexes de ses amis sur Scott et Derek qui avaient tout fait pour le rattraper lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'équidé commencer à se cambrer.

« Nan, mais ça va pas la tête. Je joue plus. T'as dit qu'elle me laisserait l'approcher. Elle a failli m'embrocher avec sa corne. Et puis, j'ai l'air très con à parler avec un cheval. »

L'animal hennit mécontent.

« Pardon mademoiselle, j'ai l'air débile de parler à une jument. »

Les deux loup-garou se redressèrent tout en soulevant l'humain comme s'il ne pesait rien, Derek évitant d'y mettre trop de force.

« On t'a dit d'y aller doucement. Tu as avancé vers elle comme l'hyperactif que tu es. »

Scott eut la gentillesse de lui remettre un peu sa chemise droite alors qu'il lui parlait.

« Il faut que tu réessayes. Tu es le seul qu'on connaisse qui puisse l'approcher. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Je ne suis quand même pas le seul puceau de la ville, rassurez-moi. »

« Sans doute pas. » avoua quand même Derek. « Mais t'es le seul dont on est sûr de sa virginité de notre connaissance. »

« Ne vous y habituez pas. » grogna l'hyperactif en retournant faire quelques pas vers l'animal. « Dès que cette histoire est finie. Je vais aller la perdre avec la première personne qui voudra de moi parce que, entre les Darach qui veulent me sacrifier et les licornes qui veulent m'empaler je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol. »

« C'est ça ! » Scott et Derek, un petit sourire en coin, le poussèrent légèrement avec chacun une main dans le dos.

« Va lui parler. » insista Derek

Stiles fit quelques pas en direction du cheval.

« Mademoiselle la licorne, mes hommages. » L'équidé sembla faire comme une légère révérence envers l'humain. « Veuillez m'excuser de venir vous déranger pendant votre broutage de l'aconit tue-loup que nous avons planté dans ce coin reculé de forêt, mais pourrions-nous connaître la raison de votre apparition à Beacon Hills. » Stiles gardait ses distances pour l'instant. Sa première approche ayant fini en vol plané, il n'avait pas trop envie de renouveler l'expérience. La licorne hennit plusieurs fois dans des timbres différents. « Ah oui c'est du très bon aconit. Je vous l'accorde. Certaines variétés sont très rares. C'est Chris Argent qui m'a fourni la plupart des graines... »

Tout de même sur ses gardes, Derek murmura à Scott. « On dirait qu'il la comprend. »

« C'est peut-être l'origine de la légende. Seuls les vierges peuvent lui parler et donc l'approcher. »

« Pourquoi elle l'a envoyé valdinguer alors ? »

Scott fit une petite grimace de perplexité, en ignorant lui-même la raison. Stiles, lui, continuait sa conversation, l'air de rien, comme si c'était normal de parler à une licorne. « Oui, quelques-unes ont des propriétés très surprenantes sans être mortelles pour les loups. Celle-là les fait dormir comme des bébés. Je l'ai testé sur Isaac. Il a l'air d'un ange quand il dort, vous trouvez pas ? Celle-là est ma préférée si vous en mettez dans une boisson, le loup fait presque tout ce que vous voulez. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et héla l'hyperactif. « Stiles ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà utilisé ça sur moi. »

« Ça craint rien. J'ai toujours de l'antidote avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle. Tu as utilisé cette faculté sur moi ? »

« Juste deux fois. C'est Scott qui m'a demandé. »

Scott écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à être trahi ainsi. Quand le natif se tourna vers lui le regard empli de colère, celui-ci eut un petit sourire crispé. « Ce n'était pas pour te faire faire des trucs, mais plutôt pour t'empêcher de te jeter dans les ennuis. Tu comprends... T'es plus un Alpha et tu ne veux pas faire partie de ma meute, mais on t'aime bien. Hein, Stiles ? »

« Quoi ? » Stiles n'avait pas écouté, penché sur une des fleurs à moitié dévorée par la licorne, oubliant de garder ses distances avec l'animal. L'équidé pencha le museau renifla l'humain, hennit mécontent avant de s'ébrouer et donner un coup de tête bien placé pour projeter à nouveau Stiles loin d'elle.

« Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! » Les deux loups réagirent au quart de tour rattrapant l'hyperactif comme ils purent s'écroulant dans les feuilles mortes tous les trois sous la force de la chute. Stiles se redressa légèrement pour regarder la licorne. Ebouriffé, effaré, il l'observa dévorer le peu qui subsistait de ses fleurs. Derek et Scott connaissant le travail qu'avait dû fournir Stiles pour faire pousser tout cet éventail de plantes, posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules tout en cherchant une parole de réconfort. L'humain se redressa encore plus paniqué, il posa ses mains rapidement à plusieurs endroits de son corps, les deux loups étant persuadé qu'il cherchait s'il était blessé.

« Oh mon dieu. Mon dieu ! Je ne suis plus vierge. Je ne suis plus vierge. J'ai été souillé. »

Derek et Scott n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Stiles s'enfuit courant en criant des paroles à peine intelligibles. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers sa silhouette avant de se regarder tous les deux interrogatifs.

« T'as... ? » Le mot était sorti en même temps. Ils se regardèrent perplexes.

« T'en as profité ? » demanda Scott.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu l'aurais senti de toute façon. Il passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi. »

« Il n'a jamais ramené l'odeur suspecte d'un autre. »

« Tu crois que... C'est à cause de cette fois-là ? » s'inquiéta Derek.

« C'était que des préliminaires. »

« Oui, juste pour l'habituer, le préparer. Et c'est toi qui as dérapé en premier. »

« J'ai laissé mes mains traîner d'accord, mais c'est toi qui l'as mordu. » concéda le métis.

« Mordillé, mordillé seulement, pour déposer mon odeur. Il a même pas de marque, juste deux petits bleus qu'il croit s'être fait en cognant contre un de mes appareils de musculation. »

« Il appréciait. Ce n'est pas notre faute. »

« Il n'avait qu'à pas débarquer bourré dans mon loft. »

« Il était tout à fait consentant. Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il ne s'en rappelle pas. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Faut vraiment qu'on lui dise, Derek. » culpabilisa le True Alpha.

« Tu lui dis et je le réconforte. » déclara le natif, intransigeant.

« Non, toi, tu lui dis et je le réconforte. »

« Je suis pas doué pour parler. »

« T'es pas doué pour réconforter non plus. »

« On lui dit et on le réconforte ensemble. »

Les deux loups se fixèrent avant d'hocher la tête, s'aidant mutuellement à se remettre debout. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire des compromis, se le disputer rendrait Stiles malheureux.

Derek et Scott se jetèrent un regard et en même temps, eurent la même idée inquiétante. « Tu crois qu'il va vraiment essayer de... »

« ... reperdre sa virginité. »

Dans un même geste, les deux loups partirent à la poursuite de leur humain en criant son nom abandonnant la licorne qui finit de dévorer tranquillement son repas d'aconit tue-loup.

« Stiles ! » crièrent les deux hommes en chœur. « C'était qu'une fellation. »

 **FIN**


End file.
